


Кроули.ехе

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley.exe has stopped working, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Кроули.ехе

**Хороший**

\- Да нет же, говорю, никакой я не хороший! - привычно отбарабанил Кроули и с надеждой посмотрел на своего ангела.  
Но ангел внезапно подвел, не кинулся тут же горячо протестовать, что Кроули очень даже хороший. Демон приуныл.  
\- Нет, - сказал Азирафель, наконец-то. - Не хороший.  
Демон сглотнул.  
Слышать это было почему-то ужасно больно... то есть радостно, конечно! В кои-то веки Азирафель видит его как есть, соглашается и уважает в нём демона!  
\- Не хороший, а самый лучший на свете! - с гордостью провозгласил Азирафель.  
И посмотрел сияющими влюблёнными глазами.  
Кроули сказал:  
\- Э... ммм... я? - и спрятал заполыхавшее от удовольствия лицо в плечо своего ангела.

**Осознание**

\- Я обвиняю этого демона...  
(Кроули в панике: «Что? Что я сделал?»)  
\- ...в том, что он украл моё сердце, и приговариваю к пожизненному заключению рядом со мной!  
(Кроули.ехе перестало работать).

Что сказал Кроули, когда влюбился в ангела:  
\- You what?  
(Ангел: ничего не подозревает).

**Сны**

\- Ангел, ты настолько... ангел, что ты даже улыбаешься во сне! Невообразимо, как можно быть таким!.. Что тебе вообще снится? Благие деяния?  
\- Едва ли, - фыркнул Азирафель. - Если не считать общественным благом моё несомненное успокаивающее воздействие на тебя.  
\- Не успокаивающее, а удовлетворяющее, - ухмыльнулся демон похабно. - А потом до него дошло. - Секундочку...  
\- Мне снишься ты, - охотно подтвердил Азирафель и лучисто улыбнулся.


End file.
